Nature's love
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: When Tyson meets a certain nymph,who can sing and do cart wheels.  I'd like some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Tyson is now 16 in cyclope years.

Percy's POV

I was walking with Tyson my well half brother when we saw a bunch of nymphs. A few snickered at Tyson. I looked at him he was holding back tears. One nymph went up to the ones that were laughing and said "I wouldn't laugh or they could burn down your tree." The nymph she told that too ran back to her tree in tears.

She walked over to us and Tyson completly stopped. "I'm sorry about that they are air heads." She said adjusting her glasses. "It's okay,so what's your name?"I asked. "Chrysanthmum." She said smiling slightly at Tyson. I looked over at Tyson and he had let a few tears slide down his cheeks."Do not listen to what they say,they don't know." Chrysanthmum said putting her hand on his cheek wiping the tears away.

He started crying more and hugged her. "Tyson I need to breath too." She said making him loosen his grip on her. "Sorry." He said. "No it's fine." She said. Another nymph came over and said "Chris,you're helping me at lunch." Chrysanthmum let go of Tyson and said to her friend "But those little ungrateful." She looks at me and said "No I'm sorry it's just most of the halfbloods don't respect the forest and us."

"It's okay."I said. "They should it's pretty out here." Tyson said. "Yeah." She said interupted by an Ares camper grabbing her around the waist. She punched him and ran off quickly. She ran around trees and through volleyball games. Chrysanthmum hid back in her tree. The Ares camper came back and Tyson was mad.

"You made her turn into a tree!"He yelled at John,the camper."Yeah doesn't that always happen freak." He said. Tyson got mader and balled up his fists."Tyson calm down."I said pulling his arm to get him to come back to the cabin. "Wait." Tyson and punched John in the face making him fall on his back. "I'm gonna kill you runts." He said running after us.

I locked the door and said to Tyson "You got to be careful you could have killed him." Annabeth came in. Tyson loved Annabeth as in a sister. "So anything new?"She asked. "Tyson's got a girlfriend." I said. "I do not." He said. "Then why did you hug Chrysanthmum?" I asked. "Cause I was crying." He said sitting on the bed.

Chrysanthmum's POV

"We're not together...yet." I said to my friend Rose. "Yeah I saw the hug." Rose said. "I was just comforting him,some nymphs were laughing and talking about him." I said. "Aw and you stood up for him." She said smiling. "Yeah." I said confused where she was going with this. "I'm setting you up with him." Rose said now walking in direction of the Posidon cabin.

"No." I got behind me and pushed me until we were at the door. She quickly knocked and ran off. "Uh hey Crysanthmum." Tyson said. "Hey my friend Rose what's to know if you think I'm cute."I said pointing over to Rose. "Yeah I do,is that all you wanted." Tyson said. "Uh no she also wants to know if you want to walk on the beach with me tommorow." I asked again gesturing to her. This time she waved.

"Tell Rose I'd love to." Tyson said. "Uh thanks." I said walking away.

Tyson's POV

I closed the door slowly watching her leave. "What happened?" Percy asked. "I uh have a date tommorow." I said. "You have a date with Cris,good thing cause it's lunch time." Percy said hearing the conch. "I can't go." I said nervous. "Aren't you hungry?" Percy said. "Yeah but..." I said. "Come on,don't be nervous." He said trying to drag me out of the cabin and into the pavilion.

We sat at our table and Chiron made announcements about the climbing wall,and the talent show. "The talent show will be Friday replacing Capture the flag for this week only, also we have a new act Chrysanthmum singing Who says by Selena Gomez." Percy smiled at me and whispered "Your girlfriend can sing."

Every thing went quiet when the food came. Chrysanthmum laid down plates of food for Posidon's table,Athena's,Ares,and Hepheastus. As she walked by the Ares table a few tried to touch her butt. I glared at them."Hey dude calm down." Percy said. I tried calming down. When we all had our food they were walking back to the woods.

Chrysanthmum waved and did a cart wheel back to the woods. "Show off."Rose siad loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Percy's POV

I woke up due to the sun coming through the window. I put on a shirt and some shorts. A light knock sounded on the door. Tyson was still asleep. I opened the door slightly and saw Cris standing on the porch. "Good morning."She said softly. "I'll wake up Tyson if you need me to?"I asked. "No let him sleep,he looks cute." I looked back at Tyson._Okay if she didn't love him that would be the biggest lie ever._

"Uh why are you here though?"I asked."I want to talk to you about something important."She said pulling me out the door and closing it. "What's wrong?"I asked."I've had my heart broken a lot,and I don't want this to end up like that."Cris replied wiping away a few tears. "No it won't he's a really nice guy. "I said trying to get her to stop crying.

The tears that were falling on the ground made the grass grow higher. "Hey Guys." Tyson said from the door. He realized she was crying and nearly knocked me down to get to her. "Are you okay Chrysanthmum?"He asked. She shook her head and buried her head into his chest. Tyson looked over at me for some advice. I haven't had to deal with Annabeth crying into me.

He hugged and was rubbing her back."It's okay what ever it is."He said softly. She nodded and stopped sobbing.

Tyson's POV

"Did Percy make you cry?"I asked glaring at Percy. "No no he didn't." Cris said. "Oh uh do you want to go to the beach?"I asked. "Um sure."Chris said standing up. I took her hand and we walked off. "Is there something wrong?"I asked as we got to the beach. "No nothing really."Chris said. I could help but stare. She was so beautiful it just hit me.

"Are you alright?"Cris said. "Uh yeah fine."I lied.

This was going to be a long summer...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Percy's POV

I woke up due to the sun coming through the window. I put on a shirt and some shorts. A light knock sounded on the door. Tyson was still asleep. I opened the door slightly and saw Cris standing on the porch. "Good morning."She said softly. "I'll wake up Tyson if you need me to?"I asked. "No let him sleep,he looks cute." I looked back at Tyson._Okay if she didn't love him that would be the biggest lie ever._

"Uh why are you here though?"I asked."I want to talk to you about something important."She said pulling me out the door and closing it. "What's wrong?"I asked."I've had my heart broken a lot,and I don't want this to end up like that."Cris replied wiping away a few tears. "No it won't he's a really nice guy. "I said trying to get her to stop crying.

The tears that were falling on the ground made the grass grow higher. "Hey Guys." Tyson said from the door. He realized she was crying and nearly knocked me down to get to her. "Are you okay Chrysanthmum?"He asked. She shook her head and buried her head into his chest. Tyson looked over at me for some advice. I haven't had to deal with Annabeth crying into me.

He hugged and was rubbing her back."It's okay what ever it is."He said softly. She nodded and stopped sobbing.

Tyson's POV

"Did Percy make you cry?"I asked glaring at Percy. "No no he didn't." Cris said. "Oh uh do you want to go to the beach?"I asked. "Um sure."Chris said standing up. I took her hand and we walked off. "Is there something wrong?"I asked as we got to the beach. "No nothing really."Chris said. I could help but stare. She was so beautiful it just hit me.

"Are you alright?"Cris said. "Uh yeah fine."I lied.

This was going to be a long summer...


End file.
